Impredecible
by Angel Negro 29
Summary: Su amor fue como una tormenta que azota en la playa sin previo aviso... como un volcan que estalla sin más anuncio que un rugido... su amor fue... Impredecible


**Los personajes pertenecen a la mente genial de Naoko Takeuchi la historia es mía con un poco de todo**

•**·.·´¯`·.·•**** ƸӜƷ**** Impredecible ****ƸӜƷ**** •·.·´¯`·.·•**

_-pasajeros del vuelo 5676 con destino a la ciudad de Dakota… favor de abordar por la puerta 1 – _anunciaba la voz de una mujer por el alta voz del aeropuerto – _pasajeros del vuelo 1895 con destino a la ciudad de Jacksonville… favor de abordar por la puerta 5 – _se escuchaba de nuevo la misma voz… un hombre alto, de cabello tan negro como el ala de un cuervo… miraba hacia la nada con sus ojos de un azul zafiro… parecía perdido en sus pensamientos

_Flashback_

_-tú ya habías quedado de ir conmigo Esmeralda – se quejaba el hombre mientras tomaba por los hombros a la mujer sin lastimarla_

_-pero no tengo ganas de ir – se defendió la mujer mientras se soltaba de sus manos – me dan mucha flojera las reuniones familiares – su mirada se tornó despreciativa al pensar en la familia de él… _

_-pero tu quedaste en algo – se quejo de nuevo el hombre_

_-hay Darien siempre te pones tan pesado – rodó los ojos – eres tan formal que me aburres_

_-eso no te molesta cuando tengo que cumplir tus caprichos – la picó_

_-pero eso es porque yo lo merezco todo_

_-¿y yo no? – Se ofendió - ¿acaso no merezco que me acompañes mañana? – Miró a la mujer que ya no le estaba poniendo atención pues escribía algo en su celular muy divertida - ¿Esmeralda? – llamó su atención_

_-¿Qué decías? – preguntó poco interesada… el hombre se quedó mudo por un momento ante el desinterés de su novia – hay sabes que… ya me voy… te pones imposible cuando se trata de tu familia – Esmeralda se levanto de la silla donde se había sentado y caminó a la puerta_

_-espera – la llamó Darien… ella se giró para mirarlo batiendo sus pestañas con coquetería – si te vas ahora… esto se termina – la amenazó – si cruzas esa puerta te olvidas de mi y de nuestra relación_

_-no hablas en serio – se tensó por un momento para después sonreírle con suficiencia – tu no puedes dejarme_

_-claro que puedo… - la reto_

_-bien… si así lo quieres – se acercó a la puerta, tomo la perilla y se giro un poco para mirarlo – pero pronto te veré rogándome que vuelva – sin decir más salió de la oficina de Darien…_

_Fin flashback_

-eso ya lo veremos – dijo al aire mientras notaba que había apretado los puños… detestaba la actitud de su ex novia… era frívola y muy arrogante… y sobre todo… parecía que odiaba a su familia y eso más que nada en el mundo era en exceso ofensivo para él… porque él amaba a su familia por sobre todas las cosas – eso ya lo veremos – suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento mientras sentía el boleto en su mano… por suerte pudo devolver el boleto de Esmeralda… pero el simple recuerdo le amargaba las cosas… tuvo que comprar los boletos mas tarde de lo que hubiera querido para que pudieran ir los dos juntos… y ahora se iría solo y tarde

_-pasajeros del vuelo 3452 con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York… favor de abordar en la puerta 3_ – se escuchó el altavoz y Darien se puso en pie estirándose… tomó sus maletas y caminó a la puerta que le indicaban… se le hizo pesado llegar hasta su asiento pues hubo muchos pasajeros que tuvieron que pasar varias veces por los detectores de metal… un par de turistas extranjeros estaba obstruyendo el paso con una serie de preguntas sobre la preocupación que tenían de no perder su equipaje… después de un recorrido que se le hizo eterno dejó su maleta de mano en el compartimento superior y se acomodó en su asiento… poco a poco se fue relajando mientras miraba por la ventanilla aunque el ruido de una familia con sus niños le ponía los pelos de punta… trató de ignorarlos cerrando los ojos…

Una rubia de largo cabello y extraño peinado de chonguitos iba abriéndose paso entre la gente para llegar a la puerta 3 – no lo puedo creer – se quejaba mientras pasaba entre dos mujeres – con permiso – les pedía a varias personas que se le atravesaban en su camino – lo siento… con permiso… se me hizo tarde – mascullaba mientras trataba de no atropellar a una anciana… con trabajos y después de hacer enojar a varias personas, la rubia suspiro al entrar al avión… sus ojos azules como un día soleado fue buscando el asiento que le tocaba – hay no… - suspiro con pesar cuando encontró su asiento… le tocaba el pasillo y eso no le agradó – disculpe… - dijo tímidamente dirigiéndose a su compañero de asiento… al que le había tocado la ventanilla… como no obtuvo respuesta supuso que se había quedado dormido… se acercó un poco… lo miró detenidamente… _-que guapo_ – pensó… ante sus ojos tenia al hombre mas atractivo que alguna vez había visto… carraspeo para llamar su atención pero nada – disculpe… señor – le tocó el hombro con el dedo… con temor… bajo su dedo se podía sentir una masa dura de músculos bien formados… - señor – lo empujo un poco y él abrió los ojos mirándola un poco desorientado.

Cuando ambos se miraron fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido… como si un rayo de electricidad hubiera caído sobre ellos… el azul del día se encontró con el azul de la noche… como si todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza hubieran explotado en ese momento… ella se quedo muda y él quedó impactado

-disculpe… - volvió a pedir con mucha timidez – me da mucha pena señor pero… podría cambiarme el asiento – le pidió con la voz trémula

Darien con el humor que tenia se sentía lo bastante mal educado como para decirle que no se lo cambiaba… pero el modo en que ella lo miraba… y el brillo que reflejaban sus ojos lo desarmó por completo… se levantó de su asiento para que ella pudiera sentarse… la rubia se emocionó de conseguir el asiento y al intentar subir su maleta de mano al compartimento se enredo la aza en el descansabrazo del asiento y tuvo que forcejear para poder liberar su maleta y subirla al compartimento… mientras que el pelinegro la escaneaba de pies a cabeza y admiraba las formas de su cuerpo con cierto descaro… después de batallar un rato se pudo sentar y dejar que Darien se sentara

-soy Serena – se presento la rubia extendiendo la mano – Serena Tsukino

-mucho gusto – tomó su mano para responder el saludo y una corriente de electricidad los recorrió de los pies a la cabeza – Darien Chiba… - se escuchó la voz de la aeromoza dando las indicaciones para el despegue del avión

-mucho gusto Darien… gracias por cambiarme el asiento… es que sabes… le tengo miedo a los aviones… - Darien levanto una ceja extrañado por su comentario – bueno no a los aviones sino a volar… es que… escucha uno tantas cosas de los accidentes aéreos… y además con los atentados que se han dado en los aeropuertos… - el hombre iba a decir algo pero ella solo tomó aire y continuo… - la verdad es que si por mi fuera me hubiera ido en camión… - se río de su propio chiste – pero no me iba yo a atravesar todo el país viajando desde Los Ángeles hasta Nueva York solo por una entrevista de trabajo… tendría que haber viajado hace 2 meses y me confirmaron apenas hace un par de días… - suspiro frustrada y Darien quiso decir algo pero se quedo con la palabra atorada en la garganta – soy la dueña del bar Blackmoon – comentó con ilusión – me costó varios años lograr que funcionara… pero después de mucho esfuerzo… horas de tensión… prestamos en el banco… lidiar con empleados… - empezó a enumerar más cosas pero Darien perdió un poco el hilo de la conversación… le empezaba a dar dolor de cabeza – ahora solo tengo que conseguir que el DJ mas famoso de Nueva York decida tocar una temporada en mi bar… dicen que es el mejor… - hizo una pausa y suspiro de nuevo – creo que debería comprar algunas cajas más de whisky… se dice que es muy famoso… aunque también les gusta mucho el tequila… aunque también se venden bien las cervezas

Darien percibió que le habían hecho una pregunta pero no supo de qué se trataba – perdón… ¿me decías? – dijo distraído

-¿Qué cual es tu color favorito? – Preguntó con una sonrisa – a mi me gusta el rosa… pero no sé si se vea bien con el tono de mi sala… - meditó un momento – no creo que combine con el melocotón ¿o si?

-pues… - Darien lo meditó un poco pero ciertamente no sabía que contestar

-de todos modos espero poderme mudar pronto a un departamento más grande… ¿a que te dedicas? – preguntó de pronto

-soy administrador de empresas – comentó algo aturdido

-¿manejas tu propia empresa también? – se emocionó

-no… - iba a decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió

-entonces trabajas en una de esas empresas grandes y lujosas en las que todo mundo va de trajes que parecen uniformes… como un banco… o una empresa de inversiones

-no del todo… - de nuevo lo interrumpió

-no eres administrador de la mafia ¿o si? – se puso nerviosa y bajo el nivel de su voz

-no – por más tonto que le pareciera el comentario no pudo evitar reír por la ocurrencia de la rubia

-¿entonces? – se cruzo de brazos algo molesta porque se riera de ella… pero luego se sonrió complacida… - si no tienes trabajo te puedo contratar como administrador… quizá en un principio no te pueda pagar muy bien… - lo miro de pies a cabeza – y se ve que tienes buen gusto para vestir… pero quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo… - sonrió complacida

Con esa sonrisa y ese comentario el pelinegro no pudo evitar imaginar como podían llegar a un acuerdo… ella bajo su cuerpo… desnuda… devorándolo… gimiendo al compas del vaivén de sus caderas… susurrándole palabras incoherentes pero llenas de erotismo… él sabría como llegar a un acuerdo…

-pobre Luna… la tuve que dejar solita en el departamento… por suerte mi amiga Mina se comprometió a darle sus vueltas

-¿Luna? – preguntó Darien volviendo de su fantasía

-sí… es tan linda y tan cariñosa… no me gusta dejar sola a mi bebe pero…

-¿bebe? – preguntó extrañado… ¿acaso dejaba sola a una bebe por su trabajo?…pensó algo molesto… que clase de madre era

-mi gatita Luna – respondió aun sonriendo ilusionada

-¿tu gatita? – preguntó extrañamente aliviado y no pudo evitar reírse por pensarla una mala madre

-¿Cuál es la gracia? – se cruzo de brazos ofendida y arrugo la nariz en un gesto que a Darien le pareció de lo mas sexy e interesante

-disculpa por favor – le suplico tratando de controlar la risa – pero pensé que hablabas de una niña

-¿una niña? – ella no entendía su punto

-si… pensé que decías que habías dejado a tu hija sola en tu departamento – no pudo evitar volver a reír

-claro que no – dijo asustada por la suposición del pelinegro – jamás haría una cosa de esas… - se quedo en silencio un momento y suspiro – cuando tenga un hijo – habló con solemnidad – seré la mejor madre del mundo… amare y cuidare a mi hijo siempre

Algo en el tono de la rubia dejo helado a Darien… esa seriedad y esa decisión que vio en su mirada lo dejo mudo por un momento… y le lleno el corazón de algo que no supo descifrar

-será una hermosa niña idéntica a mi – sonrió ilusionada – tendrá mirada dulce, y nariz pequeña… será esbelta y su cabello será de un rubio brillante que parezca oro – aunque Darien no podía negar que la chica era bella, le parecía exagerado que se idealizara tanto… por un instante recordó a Esmeralda y eso le desagrado – será fina y educada, tranquila y callada como yo – el pelinegro abrió la boca para decir algo pero no supo que responder a su comentario… esa mujer era todo menos callada y no se veía para nada que fuera seria… notó que la chica seguía hablando de algo pero de pronto se había perdido en la conversación… ¿acaso ella era una persona sana mentalmente?... esa idea le empezó a rondar en la cabeza – cuando era pequeña mi imaginaba que las nubes eran de algodón de azúcar… que sabían a dulce de cereza – sonrió con nostalgia

-_¿a que venían los algodones de azúcar? – _se preguntó de nuevo al perder el hilo… esa mujer lo estaba desesperando

-¿tendrás un chocolate? – Le preguntó ella de pronto – es que de hablar de nubes y algodones de azúcar ya me dio hambre – lo miro con los ojos del gato con botas de Shrek

-no… no tengo – la pregunta lo sobresalto – pero podemos pedirle cacahuates a la azafata

-que asco – gritó horrorizada la rubia asustando a Darien y a varios pasajeros… después se tapo la boca y negó efusivamente con la cabeza – solo de pensarlo me dieron nauseas… detesto los cacahuates… papa me dio cacahuates una vez cuando era pequeña… y fue horrible – volvió a subir el tono de voz – casi me ahogo con un mendigo cacahuate… fue espantoso

Darien se debatía entre la salud mental de la rubia o de si acaso consumía algún tipo de droga o alucinógeno… quizá fumaba hierba… -_ si no la controlas no la fumes_ – pensó para sí

-¿y donde esta el chocolate que me prometiste? – preguntó después de guardar silencio un momento absorta en sus recuerdos

-_y menos si ya esta echada a perder… ¿Cuándo le prometí un chocolate?_ – se lo iba a preguntar pero de nuevo prefirió guardar silencio

-me pregunto como será eso del club del aire… ya sabes – comentó al ver que Darien no decía nada – el club de sexo en los aviones

Darien no le había respondido porque su mente viajo a mil revoluciones por minuto… ese era el tema que menos se esperaba… sexo en el avión… sexo loco… desenfrenado… salvaje… con esa rubia sexy pero bastante loca para su gusto… su mente se debatía entre imágenes de ambos encerrados en el baño del avión, el sentado sobre la taza y ella a horcajadas sobre el… gimiendo y balanceando sus caderas mientras alcanzaban el clímax… pero con lo loca que está sería capaz de hacerlo en el asiento delante de todos… eso seria tan vergonzoso… y no le sorprendería que hiciera algo fuera de lugar y eso le daba miedo… a pesar de lo bella y sexy que fuera… era posible que resultara una loca peligrosa y además adicta a sustancias prohibidas… ese debía ser motivo suficiente para no desearla… pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en escenas eróticas protagonizadas por ellos dos… ¿acaso la locura se contagiaba?

-¿no te parece? – preguntó la rubia trayéndolo a la realidad de nuevo

-¿Cómo? – ella iba a decir algo y no iba a ser algo agradable por la expresión de enojo que tenia en su rostro… pero todo eso paso a segundo plano cuando el avión empezó a cimbrarse violentamente… el ruido que producía el vibrar de los asientos era aterrador… la luz que indicaba que se abrocharan los cinturones brillaba de un modo insistente

-damas y caballeros – hablaba lo mas fuerte que podía la azafata – por favor permanezcan en sus asientos y abrochen sus cinturones… estamos pasando por una turbulencia pero no tienen nada de que preocuparse… mantengan la calma

-no quiero morir – grito Serena al borde de la histeria – no quiero morir – lloraba desconsolada – joven… bella y sin haber amado

-tranquila Serena – le pidió Darien porque sus gritos lo estaban sacando de quicio… tomó su mano entre la suya y otra descarga se sintió entre ellos… no pudo detenerse a pensar demasiado en eso… la histeria de la rubia lo ponía histérico… - tranquila… - le acaricio el dorso de la mano con su pulgar – todo va a estar bien – acerco su rostro a su oído para hablarle con la voz tranquila – respira profundo – le sugirió en un susurro… la rubia suspiro entrando en un extraño trance

-_que voz tan sexy_ – pensaba mientras las caricias del pelinegro la iban relajando… podía imaginar ese mismo tono en otra circunstancia… el gran cuerpo de Darien cubriendo el suyo mientras sus fuertes manos le acariciaban toda la piel, sus labios recorrían un camino de besos por su cuello para luego susurrarle promesas de placer al oído… una nueva sacudida del avión la trajo de golpe a la realidad entrelazo sus dedos con los del pelinegro debido al miedo pero ya no grito

Poco a poco se fue normalizando la situación, aun se sacudía el avión pero de una manera menos intensa… se escucho el sonido del altavoz de el avión – damas y caballeros… les habla el capitán – se escucho la voz de un hombre mayor – les comunico que no podemos aterrizar en Nueva York debido a que hay mal tiempo… y como pudieron constatar hace un momento, los vientos nos hacen imposible el descenso – se hizo una pausa mientras todos los pasajeros se miraban unos a otros… Darien y Serena se perdieron en la mirada del otro como si una fuerza magnética los tuviera atrapados – descenderemos en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Filadelfia… - el hombre continuo hablando pero Darien y Serena ya no le prestaban atención

-¿Filadelfia? – preguntó para sí mismo el pelinegro

-eso es Pensilvania ¿no?

-si – respondió Darien sin ponerle mucha atención

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? – le preguntó la rubia con un tono de temor en la voz

-_¿vamos?_ –Pensó el pelinegro - _¿Qué voy a hacer? _– miró su reloj y medito sus posibilidades pensó en todas las opciones para llegar a tiempo y nada lo convencía del todo… tomar otro avión… eso no lo entusiasmaba, además de que dudaba que hubiera algún vuelo disponible… quizá rentar un auto… no era una gran distancia y quizá lo lograría… el autobús era otra opción pero no podía calcular el tiempo que tomaría el recorrido…

-_¿Qué haremos? _– se preguntó mentalmente la rubia al ver que Darien se había quedado mudo – _pobrecito… seguro sigue asustado por la turbulencia de hace un momento_ – ese pensamiento le dio ternura y quiso acariciar su rostro… la mano le picaba por tocar su mejilla pero se contuvo… no quería alterarlo más – _lo mejor será buscar un lugar donde hospedarnos… que caso tiene intentar llegar a Nueva York_ – esa idea de ir a un hotel con Darien la hizo ruborizarse pues en su mente se dispararon ideas de una cama y ellos dos… no pudo evitar volver a pensar en la seductora voz que tenia mientras le hablaba durante la turbulencia… podía imaginar sus fuertes manos acariciándola… sus labios que se veían tan apetecibles llenándola de besos por todo el cuerpo… casi podía sentirlo dentro de ella llenándola… - _basta _– se regañó mentalmente – _lo primero es encontrar donde quedarnos_ – se decía mientras trataba de controlar la respiración que de pronto se le aceleró

Ambos seguían meditando sus posibilidades mientras aterrizaban y descendían del avión… Serena no se separaba de Darien aunque por momentos él se movía muy rápido para su gusto. La fila para los autobuses estaba a reventar igual que la de los automóviles – maldita sea – se quejo Darien un poco molesto

-porque no nos quedamos en el hotel del aeropuerto – sugirió Serena con una sonrisa muy optimista… tanto que a Darien le pareció irritante

-necesito llegar hoy a Nueva York – comento algo serio… la rubia bajo la mirada algo sentida por el tono que uso con ella – es importante para mi llegar hoy – comento con un tono mas suave… su mirada triste lo hizo sentir mal

-tenemos un lugar en el autobús – gritó el vendedor de boletos – queda un lugar – volvió a gritar

-bien Serena – el pelinegro empezó a tomar sus maletas – fue gusto conocerte – le decía mientras le extendía la mano… la rubia sintió un hueco en el estomago

-que… que te vaya bien – dijo casi en un susurro… la tristeza velaba sus ojos y correspondió a la despedida de mano sin muchos ánimos

-aquí – le grito Darien al vendedor para que lo tomara en cuenta… caminó hacia el vendedor sintiendo algo extraño en la mano… como si hubiera olvidado algo… en ese momento se giro a mirar por ultima vez a esa rubia loca… se le estrujo el corazón al verla… como si estuviera perdida, o como si fuera un animalito asustado… mirando para todos lados sin saber que hacer

-¿va a querer su boleto? - le preguntó el vendedor al ver que se quedó quieto

-no señor - dijo sin pensar y avanzando hacia la rubia - volví - le comento a su espalda

-Darien - gritó Serena muy animada cuando se giró a verlo y sin pensarlo lo abrazo - ¿que paso? - preguntó extrañada aun sin soltarlo

-era hasta atrás - hizo cara de desagrado - cerca del baño

-que feo - la rubia hizo cara de asco - y ahora ¿que haremos?

-veamos si podemos rentar un auto – le regalo una sonrisa dulce… aunque por dentro sentía ganas de matarse a él mismo - _¿en que demonios estas pensando? _– se cuestionó mentalmente – _podías haberte ido en ese camión… ahora irías camino a casa… pero no podías dejar a la rubia loca sola… ¿verdad? - _se regañaba – _y que rayos fue eso de que era hasta atrás… de cuando acá mientes Darien_ – se empezaba a cuestionar muy seriamente si la locura era contagiosa pues solo así podía entender que dejara ese lugar en el camión por quedarse con Serena

Cuando llegaron a la taquilla de renta de autos se quiso matar con mas ganas – lo siento señor – decía una chica con rostro aburrido – pero dada la situación en Nueva York se rentaron todos los autos

-¿todos? – preguntó dudoso – eso no puede ser posible señorita – decía alterado… se irguió en toda su estatura de modo amenazante – tiene que revisar esa lista de nuevo

-señor – dijo temerosa la chica… reviso de nuevo la lista – mire señor tenemos algunos automóviles pero…

-bien… ya ve como si había

-si señor pero…

-deme uno lo mas pronto que pueda

-pero señor debo advertirle algo – insistió la mujer

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto tenso

-esos autos no son de ultimo modelo y… - el pelinegro se le quedo mirando esperando su explicación con irritación… que importaba que no fueran nuevos – bueno a veces… - la chica se sentía nerviosa por la actitud de Darien – a veces tienen algunas fallas mecánicas… nosotros los tratamos de tener en buenas condiciones – se apresuró a decir – pero usted sabe… a veces se descomponen – le advirtió

-entiendo señorita – dijo con irritación – me lo llevo – saco su tarjeta y llenó los papeles cuando le hubieron entregado las llaves y los papeles reglamentarios cayo en cuenta que Serena no estaba a su lado – y ahora ¿Dónde se metió esta niña?... _ nada mas falta que se pierda en el aeropuerto_ – se quejo para sus adentros mientras se le tensaba la mandíbula a lo lejos vislumbro el extraño peinado que llevaba y corrió hacia ella – Serena ¿Dónde te metes? – la tomó del brazo y sin querer la apretó mas de lo debido

-ouch – se quejó la rubia

-lo siento… - se disculpo mientras la soltaba – pero pensé que te había pasado algo – volvió a hablar sin pensar

-es que vi el área de comida y fui a comprar algo para que comamos – levanto una bolsa de papel que llevaba en las manos y se la mostró al pelinegro mientras se le aguaban los ojos

-debiste avisarme – se quejo Darien

-estabas muy ocupado viendo lo del auto… no quise interrumpirte – _que carácter tan feo tiene… es un ogro _– se quejo para sus adentros la rubia… en eso se agacho Darien a recoger la maleta de ella y esta aprovecho para mirar de cerca su rostro – _pero es tan guapo_ – suspiro llenando sus pulmones del aroma del pelinegro - ¿Qué colonia usas? – le preguntó cuando iban rumbo al auto

-ninguna – dijo distraído

-ya veo… _me encanta su aroma natural _– aunque si trataba de pensarlo no podía ni describirlo era tan único que la dejaba sin palabras… de hecho la dejo en una nube… flotando…

El auto era un Accord del 99 no se veía muy destartalado pero obviamente no era del año… era blanco de cuatro puertas – no esta tan mal – comentó Darien mientras metía las maletas a la cajuela

-supongo – dijo Serena distraída – como yo no conozco de autos – levantó los hombros con desinterés mientras la ayudaba a entrar al auto para después él hacer lo mismo

Darien sacó un mapa de entre los papeles que le habían dado – bien… tenemos que tomar la ruta 611… a la avenida de las Artes… luego el bulevar JFK… tomar la interestatal 676 rumbo a la 95… - Darien hacia el recorrido como le explicaron mientras Serena lo admiraba descaradamente pues él no le ponía atención a otra cosa que no fuera el mapa

-_es tan guapo_… _aunque un poco extraño para mi gusto… demasiado serio… es educado… pero se ve que es medio amargado... pero es caballeroso… y se ve tan fuerte… se le marcan los músculos de una manera tan sexy_ – sin darse cuenta se fue acercando poco a poco a Darien – _me pregunto que se sentirá besar su piel _– su mirada se prendo de un punto en su pecho… el que quedaba expuesto de su camisa blanca

-¿conoces una ruta mejor? – le preguntó de pronto haciéndola brincar hacia atrás a su asiento

-¿Qué?... no… no yo solo… solo estaba viendo el… el… el mapa – sintió su rostro arder y miró hacia afuera mientras trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón

-_¿Por qué te quisiste quedar con esta lunática drogadicta Darien?_... bueno entonces en marcha – encendió el auto y tomaron camino a la carretera tal como le habían indicado… le costó trabajo salir a la misma pues como no conocía la ciudad se le dificultaba un poco… - rayos – decía de vez en cuando… cuando pensaba que ya había llegado a la carretera y aun no podía

-_en serio que tiene un carácter espantoso… parece pepino amargoso_ – se quejaba – _pero no_ _dejo_ de _preguntarme_ _como seria besarlo_ – su mente se debatía entre el mal genio que tenia y en lo delicioso que debía ser hacer el amor con él

-_maldita sea… nunca voy a poder llegar a tiempo… y todo porque… por quedarme con una rubia loca que acaba de entrar en estado de autismo… pero como iba a dejarla sola en el aeropuerto… si se veía mas desubicada que nada… pero ese no era mi problema… ella bien podía cuidarse sola… seguro que no le hubiera pasado nada… algún buen samaritano la ayudaría – _ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir algo en el estomago… como si algo lo quemara por dentro… no le agradó la perspectiva de que alguien más la ayudara… pero tampoco le agradaba del todo tener que ser él quien se quedara con ella

Tardó cerca de una hora en tomar la carretera… pero al menos ya la había encontrado así que llegar a Nueva York no debía de ser tan difícil… al menos eso pensaba… una hora después de tomar la carretera el carro se empezó a jalonear

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó algo asustada la rubia

-no sé… no tengo idea – empezó a revisar los indicadores del auto… - parece que todo esta bien – se fue haciendo a la orilla para detenerse pero el auto se siguió jaloneando hasta que se detuvo por completo

-¿se acabó la gasolina?

-no… el tanque indica que solo ha consumido un cuarto… y lo revise cuando salimos y estaba lleno

-quizá sea la batería

-no es la batería pues las luces del auto siguen encendidas

-bueno ¿y entonces? – por toda respuesta Darien abrió la carrocería y salió del auto – que grosero – se cruzó de brazos mientras lo veía agachado viendo el motor… se giro de un lado y se volvió a agachar… se giro del otro y se agacho de nuevo – pero que trasero – susurro la rubia cuando al agacharse le dejo ver su marcado trasero – ya Serena contrólate – se regaño mientras sentía sus mejillas arder

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – miró al cielo mientras sentía deseos de llorar – sé que no he sido el mejor de tus hijos… pero tampoco soy malo… y lo único que quiero es llegar a casa y no me dejas – suspiró derrotado

-¿Qué paso? – le preguntó la rubia en cuanto él entró al auto

-se desvieló el auto

¿se desve que?

-se desvieló… se quedó sin agua y sin aceite – explicó al ver su cara de desconcierto

-¿y eso es malo? – preguntó con inocencia

-claro que es malo… - contestó con irritación – sin eso el carro no puede funcionar

-que mala pata… y ahora ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó como si nada

-pues por ahora no podemos hacer nada mas que llamar una grúa – sacó su celular – demonios… no tengo señal

La rubia se apresuró a sacar el suyo – yo tampoco – se lo enseño para que viera - ¿y ahora?

-pues no nos queda otra más que esperar que alguien nos ayude… - miro a ambos lados del camino… parecía desierta… no había notado que había poco transito cuando tomaron la carretera

-esperaremos – se apresuró a sacar una bolsa de papel de su bolsa de mano – porque no comemos mientras esperamos – de la bolsa de papel saco dos empanadas – son de jamón – le ofreció una a Darien

-creo que no nos va a quedar de otra ¿no? – en cuanto vio la empanada su estomago protesto de hambre… prácticamente devoro la empanada – estaba muy sabrosa – se limpió las moronas del rostro

-mucho – contestó la rubia aun con el bocado en la boca - ¿quieres otra? – le ofreció mientras abría la bolsa

-¿compraste mas?

-si… compre 10 pero me comí una en lo que me las despachaban – dijo apenada

Darien sonrió mientras metía la mano a la bolsa – gracias

Serena se quedo embobada con su sonrisa por un momento – también traje unos jugos – se apresuró a decir mientras sacaba dos botellas de jugo de su bolsa – son de manzana… espero te guste

-si… esta bien… me gusta el de manzana

-a mi también – sonrió feliz y el pelinegro se deslumbro con su sonrisa para después suspirar -¿estas triste? – le preguntó dulcemente

-un poco – confesó – no voy a poder llegar a casa

-¿con tu familia? – una sensación de melancolía la embargo al imaginar a Darien con su familia… con sus hijos y su esposa… no entendía porque pero esa idea le causaba un dolor agudo en el pecho

-si… con ellos – dijo con tristeza – hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mamá – le explicó algo absorto en sus pensamientos – quería darle una sorpresa llegando a su fiesta

-cuanto lo siento – le acarició la mano que había dejado sobre la palanca de velocidades

-gracias – entrelazo los dedos con los de ella… se quedaron en silencio un momento

-¿tienes esposa…hijos? – la rubia preguntó cerrando los ojos temiendo la respuesta

-no... no soy casado… ni tengo hijos – dijo sin darle importancia - ¿y tu? – ahora él sintió temor, aunque no supo porque

-no… tampoco – se quedaron callados de nuevo ella aun tenia los ojos cerrados

Él se giró a verla – _es muy hermosa _– la admiró sin que ella se diera cuenta… observó cada rasgo de su rostro… se perdió en sus labios – _apuesto que tus labios son suaves y dulces _– se fue acercando al rostro de la rubia… en ese momento ella abrió los ojos y se quedaron viendo uno al otro mientras él se seguía acercando… sus rostros cada vez estaban mas cerca… podían sentir el aliento del otro… y en ese momento a lo lejos los sorprendió la luz de un auto – viene un auto – dijo él rompiendo el momento mientras se bajaba del auto para hacerle señas… el auto se orillo delante de ellos

-¿están bien? – preguntó un hombre bajito de unos cincuenta años que bajo del auto

-se nos desvieló el auto – le explico Darien – podría llevarnos a Nueva York

-lo siento hijo nosotros vamos a Cranbury… los podemos dejar ahí para que pidan una grúa que venga por el carro y mientras ustedes no se quedan aquí solos

-gracias señor… - le extendió la mano para saludarlo

-señor Hino hijo… mucho gusto

-soy Darien Chiba señor… muchas gracias…

-anda hijo aquí los espero – Darien corrió al auto a sacar las maletas y luego ayudo a Serena salir del auto… después de que se hicieron las presentaciones ambos siguieron al señor Hino al auto… Darien no soltó la mano de la rubia en ningún momento

-les presento a mi esposa – les decía el hombre mientras Darien ayudaba a Serena a entrar al auto

-mucho gusto – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-mucho gusto hijos – saludo la señora muy sonriente… después tomaron camino a Cranbury en silencio - ¿son recién casados? – preguntó de pronto la mujer sobresaltándolos

-no señora – respondió Serena roja de la pena… ambos se habían quedado sumidos en sus pensamientos después del casi beso que se daban – no estamos casados

-ahora el matrimonio no es tan común querida – le comento su esposo – ahora las parejas no necesitan estar casadas para viajar juntas – le sonrió pícaro

-no señor – se apresuró Darien algo apenado – no somos pareja… - todos guardaron silencio

-que pena – dijo con tristeza la mujer – harían muy linda pareja… - el resto del trayecto… que duró unos treinta minutos todos permanecieron callados… el ambiente se sentía extraño… primero pasaron al taller para que pudieran ir por el auto… después los dejaron en un hotel

-muchas gracias por todo – se despidieron de los señores Hino para luego entrar al hotel

-buenas noches… - los saludo la recepcionista – bienvenidos – la rubia se fue a sentar a la sala de espera

-señorita quisiéramos dos habitaciones – pidió Darien

-lo siento… ahora solo tenemos una habitación disponible por el momento – comento con pena la recepcionista

-¿solo una? – preguntó Darien algo fastidiado

-si señor… es que tenemos una convención de tractores y el lugar esta casi lleno – Serena estaba sentada mirando a todos lados menos a la recepción… se sentía extraña después de lo del casi beso

-_si tan solo hubieran tardado cinco minutos más los señores Hino _–se quejo para sus adentros

-Serena – la llamó Darien haciéndola brincar

-dime – se puso en pie temerosa… de pronto el pelinegro se sintió avergonzado pues no sabia como decirle lo que le iba a decir - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó tensa

-vamos a tener que compartir habitación – en seguida miró las maletas como si fueran lo mas interesante del planeta

-esta bien – dijo en un susurro y miro las maletas con el mismo interés que Darien… ambos subieron en silencio a la habitación mientras el botones les llevaba las maletas

-que pasen buena noche señores Chiba – comentó el botones cuando dejó sus cosas dentro del cuarto

-gracias – respondió Darien mientras le daba una propina al hombre… no tenia ánimos de aclarar que no eran los señores Chiba - ¿quieres algo de cenar? – le preguntó a Serena

-si por favor – ella nunca despreciaba la comida y tal vez con eso… se sentiría menos nerviosa… miró la habitación… en general era sencilla pero tenia un aire acogedor que la hacia sentir a gusto al menos eso sintió hasta que miró la cama matrimonial… o le parecía mas grande pero no sabría decir si era King size… se dio cuenta que no había un sofá en el que pudiera quedarse él… ni siquiera ella… solo había un par de sillones individuales

-ni juntándolos quedaría cómodo – se acercó a su espalda adivinando sus pensamientos – espero que no te moleste compartir cama conmigo – su tono de voz era un tanto sensual… a la rubia se le erizó la piel – _que haces Darien _– se preguntó a sí mismo… se alejó de ella y se sentó en la cama para llamar por teléfono… ordenó algo sencillo para que ambos cenaran… después se metió al baño – _que te pasa Darien… tómalo con calma _– se decía mientras daba vueltas por el cuarto _– pareces un adolescente… solo vamos a cenar… a conversar un rato y después nos iremos a dormir… o yo me iré a dormir… mañana temprano iremos a la terminal de camiones para tomar uno a Nueva York y fin de la historia_

-_mantén la calma Serena _– se decía a ella misma mientras rodeaba la cama una y otra vez – _no va a pasar nada entre nosotros… nada… cada uno se ira a dormir a una esquina de la cama y mañana nos iremos a Nueva York… y como si no nos hubiéramos conocido _– esta idea la entristeció aun en contra de si misma… en ese momento llamaron a la puerta

-¿Quién toco? – preguntó Darien cuando salió del baño

-llego la cena – dijo la rubia muy apenada

-¿y esa botella? – con la cena venia una botella de champagne

-cortesía de la casa – estaba roja de la pena – eso me dijo el mesero

-¿quieres cenar de una vez? – preguntó tomando las cosas de la cena

-si… esta bien – ambos miraron la habitación y no había una mesa donde poner las cosas… la rubia tomó su plato y se sentó en la cama en una orilla y empezó a comer

Darien hizo lo mismo pero él se recargo en la cabecera – por que no te recargas en la cabecera – le sugirió a la rubia – vas a estar menos incomoda – ella no contesto pero hizo lo mismo que Darien… solo que ella se quito lo zapatos y se acomodó en posición de loto -¿quieres una copa? – le preguntó mientras encendía la tele y buscaba un canal de videos

-si por favor – la música inundo la habitación… era música tranquila y relajante – y ya no me contaste donde trabajas – le preguntó la rubia para después comer un bocado de su cena

-trabajo en una empresa de sistemas – comento el pelinegro después de hacer una pausa para ver si la rubia ahora si lo dejaba hablar – _luce tan bella cuando esta tranquila y callada_

-pero dijiste que eras administrador de empresas

-así es… pero trabajo en el área de proyectos así que de todos modos es administración – se quitó los zapatos y se puso mas cómodo sentado en la cama

-que interesante… ¿tienes hermanos?

-si… tengo una hermana… se llama Rei… – sonrió al recordar al duende de su hermana – es tremenda… pequeña de estatura pero parece torbellino… siempre se sale con la suya… ¿y tu?

-también suelo salirme con la mía – sonrió divertida

-puedo imaginarlo… _¿Por qué me siento así?... muero de ganas de besarte…_ pero me refiero a que si tienes hermanos

-si – sonrió apenada por su confusión – tengo un hermano… Sammy… es un dolor de cabeza a veces pero en general nos llevamos bien

Conversaron un rato de sus gustos y disgustos… compartían algunos gustos y eran opuestos en otras cosas… hablaron de sus familias y ambos compartían su amor por la familia… la cena fue tranquila y la platica amena… Serena solo tomó una copa y Darien dos… pero más que nada porque estaba distraído en la conversación que por otra cosa… mientras platicaban y sin darse cuenta ambos se fueron acercando uno al otro… entre risas y comentarios el ambiente se fue cargando de electricidad… se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron callados… se hipnotizaban uno al otro… sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco… sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca… fuera de la habitación se escucharon risas estruendosas y el momento mágico se rompió entre ellos

-voy… voy – tartamudeo la rubia – creo que iré a darme un baño – se levantó presurosa de la cama rebusco en su maleta nerviosa y después de sacar sus cosas se metió al baño corriendo

-demonios – se quejó Darien en cuento la rubia cerró la puerta – estuve a punto de besarla – apago la tele y se dejó caer en la cama donde no había platos -¿Qué me esta pasando? – se preguntó cerrando los ojos… podía escuchar a la rubia del otro lado de la habitación… agudizó el oído y pudo escuchar como se desprendía de sus ropas… se puso tenso… escucho el correr del agua – esto es una tortura – se quejo mientras nuevas imágenes eróticas le inundaban la mente… para despejarse y no sufrir una erección se puso en pie y empezó a recoger las cosas de la cena

-casi nos besamos – se decía la rubia mientras entraba a la regadera… dejo que el agua la cubriera – _me preguntó como se sentirá besarlo_ – pensaba que seria grandioso y se regañaba por tener esos deseos cuando jamás volvería a verlo… cerro la llave del agua para poder enjabonarse cuando sintió algo en el hombro… pensó que era el agua y se la sacudió pues le hacia cosquillas… cuando se toco el hombro con la mano se dio cuenta que no era agua sino una araña… una pequeña araña que a ella se le hizo monstruosa… gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se sacudía desesperadamente el hombro… una vez que se quito la araña de encima salió corriendo del baño

Darien escucho el grito de la rubia y se asustó… quiso entrar al baño para ver que pasaba pero fue tacleado por un gran bulto rubio y mojado… ambos cayeron al piso de la recamara… ella sobre él… podía sentir el cuerpo de Serena sobre él… sus pechos restregándose en su pecho… sus piernas alrededor de su cintura… su piel mojada y caliente… la sensación fue tan devastadora que Darien no pudo resistirlo más… tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la jalo para impactar sus labios con los suyos… el beso fue como el estallido de un volcán sus lenguas entraron en un juego de dominio donde nadie ganaba… Serena colocó sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del pelinegro para tener una mejor posición para el beso… las manos de Darien que estaban en su rostro fueron bajando por sus hombros a su espalda la cual acarició descaradamente de arriba abajo… fue bajando más y más… pero temía incomodarla… las dejo en su cintura… el toque de sus manos la volvía de mantequilla… sus manos la incendiaban completamente… y podía sentir su virilidad ir creciendo poco a poco

-¿Por qué? – preguntó con la respiración entre cortada cuando la falta de oxigeno los obligó a terminar el beso - ¿Por qué gritaste? – siguió un recorrido de besos por su cuello

-había – le susurro al oído para luego mordérselo coquetamente – había… una araña… y… y me asusto – ahora ella atacó sus labios con ansias… con desesperación

Darien se giro para dejar a la rubia bajo su cuerpo mientras seguía besándola – que… araña… tan malvada – atacó su cuello con urgencia… ella gimió entusiasmada por sus caricias… ahora que tenia libres las manos le fue desabrochando la camisa al pelinegro el cual al sentirse más animado descendió a sus senos… los cuales devoro con pasión

-que rico – gimió la rubia… acarició su negra cabellera mientras él se engolosinaba en sus pechos… Darien se hinco en sus rodillas con la respiración entre cortada – no… te detengas – le suplico mientras estiraba los brazos para tomarlo de la camisa y jalarlo… pero él la tomó de los brazos y la jaló haciéndola sentarse se miraron a los ojos –_ no me vayas a dejar así _– se quejo en sus adentros… él le dedico una sonrisa de lado de lo más pícara… su mirada prometía muchas cosas y a ella se le hizo un hueco en el estomago por la expectativa

El pelinegro se puso de pie y tomó de la mano a Serena para que se levantara… se quitó la camisa con prisa y abrazó a la rubia para devorar de nuevo su boca – _sabe mejor de lo que esperé… siento que me voy a hacer adicto a sus besos_ – la fue empujando para dirigirla a la cama mientras sus manos se colocaron posesivamente en su trasero… el cual acaricio concienzudamente

Por su parte la rubia iba acariciando toda la piel de su torso que tenia a su alcance – _esta mas bueno de lo que parecía… y tiene un toque… que me esta volviendo loca solo con sus besos y caricias_ – la rubia al sentir el borde de la cama se sentó mientras el pelinegro se quedaba en pie… sin previo aviso le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón con impaciencia… y luego se lo empezó a bajar poco a poco con cierto temor…

Darien con una mano le detuvo las suyas y con la otra le levanto el rostro de la barbilla - ¿estas segura? – le preguntó temeroso de que ella no estuviera convencida y solo se sintiera comprometida… ella por respuesta le dio un húmedo beso en su ombligo y fue bajando lentamente – oh… si – hecho la cabeza atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer las manos a sus costados… ella siguió bajando sus besos mientras le bajaba los pantalones y el bóxer al mismo tiempo… al sentirse liberado el pelinegro gimió aliviado

-_si que esta bien dotado_ – se admiró la rubia mientras contemplaba su masculinidad en todo su esplendor… le dio un tímido beso en la punta y pudo sentir su sabor… lo metió poco a poco en su boca… devorándolo suavemente

-Dios… Serena – le tomó el pelo con ambas manos pero no la empujo ni la jalo… solo las dejo ahí sintiendo la suavidad de su pelo… la rubia lo fue sacando de su boca poco a poco haciendo una pequeña succión con las mejillas… pero no lo saco todo… después lo volvió a meter con un poco mas de velocidad… repitió el proceso y cada que lo metía aumentaba la velocidad y la succión… sus manos estaban afianzadas en su trasero – _me esta volviendo loco… me esta llevando a las nubes _– no podía dejar de gemir… era lo único que podía hacer el pelinegro – espera Serena – le pidió tratando de detenerla – espera… si sigues así yo… yo voy a… - la rubia seguía en su tarea y no tenia intención de detenerse – espera… si sigues… yo voy… yo voy… me voy… – gimió sonoramente mientras se liberaba en su boca alcanzando un clímax como jamás lo había tenido… se detuvo de los hombros de la rubia pues se le debilitaron las piernas mientras intentaba quitarse del todo los pantalones y el bóxer que aun seguían enredados en sus pies… después de recuperar un poco la respiración le tomó el rostro en sus manos y la besó profundamente mientras la iba acostando en la cama y él se hincaba sobre ella… sin dejar de besarla – con que… te gusta ser… una niña…– le decía mientras le daba tortuosos besos en el cuello – desobediente – le mordió el oído haciéndola gemir

-si… soy… desobediente – el pelinegro atacó sus senos sin piedad besando… mordiendo y lamiendo… la rubia solo gemía y se contorsionaba de placer mientras enredaba sus dedos en su pelo

-entonces – fue bajando sus besos hacia el sur de su cuerpo – tendré… - chupó su clítoris con cierta rudeza haciéndola gritar de emoción – que castigarte – se dedico a chupar su centro con brusquedad mientras la rubia se retorcía presa de las sensaciones que le provocaba… su lengua jugaba con su punto de placer para luego recorrer toda su feminidad… la rubia no podía soportar tanto placer

-Darien… ya no puedo… no puedo… estoy… estoy… me voy… - gritó fuertemente mientras se rompía en millones de pedazos cuando alcanzo su orgasmo… uno como nunca había sentido en su vida… se quedo lánguida sobre el colchón mientras el pelinegro seguía torturando su centro pero ahora con movimientos suaves y cadenciosos de su lengua

-¿ya te cansaste? – levantó el rostro y la vio toda debilitada sobre el colchón… ella no decía nada pues su respiración aun era errática – que lastima – se colocó sobre ella dejando su peso en sus brazos y rodillas para no aplastarla – yo pensé que podíamos seguir jugando – le dio pequeños besos en el rostro – pero si no quieres – se restregó contra ella dejándole sentir toda su dureza haciéndola gemir – podemos dejarlo así – ella se abrazó a él con brazos y piernas haciendo que se intensificara el roce de sus sexos… ambos gimieron por la sensación

-yo no he dicho que quiero dejar de jugar – movió las caderas haciendo mas intensa la fricción - ¿tu quieres seguir jugando? – lo miró con inocencia

No le contestó pero la beso detenidamente… intensamente… como si quisiera hacer eterno ese momento… mientras poco a poco se enterraba en ella… ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose cuando la lleno por completo – _se siente tan bien estar dentro de ella_ – gimió gustoso por la sensación… ella lo beso… pero fue un beso tan tierno… tan suave y sutil que algo en su corazón explotó… una sensación que nunca había sentido

-_que sentimiento tan extraño _– pensaba ella mientras lo sentía dentro de sí – _es como si al fin estuviera completa_ – sus paredes se contrajeron ante ese pensamiento… ambos gimieron

-eres tan dulce – susurro Darien a su oído mientras iniciaba un lento y cadencioso movimiento de caderas… ella correspondió moviendo las caderas para ir a su encuentro… se llenaron de besos y caricias mientras el ritmo aumentaba… no querían que terminara… pero no podían detener lo inevitable… sus movimientos se fueron intensificando… se volvieron apremiantes… incluso salvajes… mientras el cuarto se llenaba de gemidos de placer… llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo… gritaron extasiados y eufóricos el nombre del otro… tocaron el cielo y bajaron lentamente a la tierra… Darien se desplomo a un lado de la rubia totalmente saciado… atrapó a la rubia entre sus brazos y la acurruco en su pecho… ella se acomodó y suspiró exhausta mientras enterraba su cabeza en el cuello de Darien… se inundo los pulmones con su aroma

-dulces sueños Darien – le dijo poco antes de caer rendida en brazos de Morfeo

-dulces sueños princesa – dijo sin pensar para después besar el tope de su cabeza… ella sonrió entre sueños… jaló la colcha y los cubrió para no pasar frio en la noche… estrechó mas a la rubia… era como si temiera perderla

A la mañana siguiente tocaron a la puerta – limpieza – grito una mujer desde afuera… Darien fue el primero en despertar… abrió los ojos con trabajo y lo primero que vio fue una maraña de pelo rubio sobre pecho… después sintió el calor de un pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos… los recuerdos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior llegaron a él de golpe… una tierna sonrisa se formo en sus labios… volvieron a tocar la puerta

Se apresuró a levantarse teniendo cuidado de no despertar a la rubia… se puso sus pantalones y corrió a la puerta – buenos días – afuera se encontró a una muchacha de no mas de 20 años que se quedo impactada ante el espécimen de hombre que tenia enfrente – ¿puede venir en unos 20 o 30 minutos? – la mujer solo asintió con la cabeza – gracias – le cerro la puerta en las narices… se quitó los pantalones para después ponerse el bóxer… se acostó en la cama junto a la rubia – Serena – le hablo suavemente – Serena despierta – le acaricio el hombro – Serena – le acaricio la espalda desnuda queriendo memorizar la suavidad de su piel – Serena debemos irnos

-cinco minutos mas – hablo dormida mientras abrazaba a Darien por la cintura

Darien le beso la frente – Serena tenemos que irnos – le sacudió el hombro – despiértate – le hablo un poco mas fuerte – _duerme como tronco_… Serena ya despiértate – la rubia fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos y se encontró con el azul medianoche de los ojos de Darien… después se estiro – buenos días dormilona – le sonrió

-Darien – comento aun recuperando la conciencia… se sintió apenada y se cubrió con la sabana hasta las narices – buenos… buenos días – habló bajo la sabana

-bien dormilona – acercó su rostro al de ella – es hora de irnos – le jalo la sabana y le dio un beso… ella al principio se resistió pero no por mucho pues después correspondió al beso con el mismo ímpetu – voy… voy al baño – cortó el beso cuando la realidad la golpeo… ambos irían a Nueva York pero jamás se verían de nuevo… se envolvió en la sabana y entró corriendo al baño… Darien se quedó acostado meditando las cosas… hubiera querido decirle a la rubia que se quedaran ahí hasta el siguiente día… pero lo cierto era que al llegar a Nueva York cada uno seguiría su camino – listo – dijo cuando salió cargando las ropas que había dejado en el baño la noche anterior – ya puedes pasar

-gracias – el pelinegro se levantó y entró al baño… uso el servicio y luego se lavó las manos y se echó agua en la cara… cuando se secaba con la toalla algo llamó su atención… una pequeña tanga rosa tirada en el suelo a un lado de la taza… se agacho a recogerla y se la guardó bajo el resorte del bóxer… al salir del baño la rubia se estaba poniendo una playera…

-ya casi estoy lista – se giro al oírlo salir… a Darien le picaban las manos por tocarla y los labios por besarla… pero se contuvo

-yo ya me apuro – se apresuró a vestirse y recoger lo que había dejado tirado en la noche… ambos arreglaron sus cosas y salieron del hotel rumbo a la terminal de camiones… ninguno de los dos hablo mucho en el camino… y en especial nadie comento nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior… el viaje a Nueva York no fue largo… pero fue muy tenso para ambos… iban juntos pero cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos… hablaron muy poco durante el camino e incluso se quedaron dormidos en el trayecto pero cada uno en su lado del asiento… procuraron no tocarse ni estar muy cerca uno del otro… era como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos – bueno Serena – le dijo el pelinegro una vez que llegaron a la ciudad – me dio gusto conocerte – estiró la mano para despedirse de ella

-igualmente Darien – ella correspondió al gesto… cuando sus manos se tocaron una corriente eléctrica los recorrió y sin darse cuenta se estaban besando apasionadamente como si no hubiera un mañana… se abrazaron estrechamente para acortar la distancia entre ellos… el beso fue bajando de intensidad hasta volverse un roce… cuando terminó el beso se separaron deprisa

-cuídate – le dijo el pelinegro mientras retrocedía unos pasos

-adiós Darien – la rubia se giró y caminó apresuradamente hacia la salida jalando su maleta… no volteó a verlo por mucho que lo deseara… caminó y caminó hasta llegar fuera de la terminal mientras unas traicioneras lagrimas surcaban su rostro

El pelinegro se quedó viendo como ella se alejaba mientras sentía como algo en su pecho se contraía dolorosamente – adiós princesa – se quedo ahí de pie vario rato después de que la rubia se hubiera ido…

DOS MESES DESPUES

-en serio Andrew estoy bien – el pelinegro se defendía por enésima vez en los últimos días

-vamos Darien – comentaba su amigo – soy como tu hermano… somos amigos desde hace años… y te conozco – se sentó frente a él ambos estaban en la oficina del pelinegro – desde que hiciste ese viaje a Nueva York eres otro… estas como amargado… como triste… al principio pensé que era porque extrañabas a tu familia como siempre que vienes de casa de tus padres… pero este comportamiento tuyo… ya me esta preocupando… en serio hermano… sabes que cuentas conmigo

El pelinegro lo miro un momento… era obvio que algo le pasaba y ese algo tenia nombre y apellido – se llama Serena… Serena Tsukino – su amigo levantó una ceja entre extrañado y pícaro… poco a poco el pelinegro le fue narrando lo sucedido en su viaje a Nueva York

-parece una historia de comedia romántica – comentó divertido después de oír la historia – ahora dime Darien… ¿Qué esperas para ir a buscarla?

-como voy a encontrarla Andrew – dijo irritado – Los Ángeles es muy grande… no la encontraría ni en un millón de años

-a ver Darien ¿lo has intentado?

-no – respondió secamente

-¿entonces? – lo miró como a un niño pequeño – no puedes decir que algo es imposible hasta que no lo has intentado por todos los medios… hagamos una cosa – tomó un papel y una pluma y empezó a escribir – conozco a unas personas que tal vez nos puedan ayudar... voy a… - iba a decir algo pero en ese momento entro Esmeralda a la oficina como si estuviera en su casa

-Darien necesito hablar contigo – hablo con dramatismo… miró a Andrew con altanería – ¿nos permites?

El rubio miro a su amigo – voy a hacer unas llamadas y te aviso lo que sepa

-gracias hermano – Andrew salió sin mirar a la recién llegada

-cariño… ¿Qué pasa contigo? – habló melosa

-no pasa nada – tensó la mandíbula – y no me llames cariño… tu y yo terminamos hace dos meses…

-algo te pasa… es evidente… ¿Cómo es posible que no me hayas buscado en este tiempo?... – rodeo el escritorio y se inclinó para besarlo… - yo sé que aun me amas

Darien se levantó deprisa para evitar el beso – te equivocas Esmeralda… yo no te amo – la miró con desprecio – es más… creo que nunca te amé

-no puede ser cierto – se fingió ofendida... en ese momento sonó el celular de Darien

-que pasa hermano – contestó al ver que se trataba de Andrew - ¿en serio? – una sonrisa iluminó su rostro – sí… sé donde queda… si… de acuerdo… muchas gracias hermano – colgó la llamada – mira Esmeralda… no puedo atenderte ni ahora ni nunca… esto se terminó hace dos meses

-pero…

-pero nada – la interrumpió – es mejor dejar las cosas así – tomó su saco – ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir – y sin dejarla responder salió de su oficina rumbo a su casa

XOXOXO

-¿Qué pasa bombón? – le preguntó un chico de cabellera negra y coleta a Serena

-nada Seyia – suspiro con nostalgia

-¿porque después que regresaste de Nueva York cambiaste conmigo? – le reclamó

-no Seyia… yo no cambie contigo – se defendió

-claro que lo hiciste… antes de irte prometiste que pensarías en serio en darnos una oportunidad… pero cuando volviste… - cerro los puños con frustración – tú no eres la misma desde que volviste… luces triste… y no me gusta verte así

-la gente cambia Seyia – dijo sin darle mucha importancia – además yo prometí pensarlo… jamás dije que te daría una oportunidad… tu sabes que siempre te he visto como un amigo

-pero Serena… yo puedo hacerte feliz – le tomó las manos entre las suyas – yo te adoro

-pero tu mereces una mujer que te ame – le acarició la mejilla con su mano – y yo no puedo ser esa mujer

-tal vez… si me dejaras quererte…

-no Seyia jamás podré corresponderte – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la oficina dejando a su amigo solo

El antro estaba a reventar… la música estaba muy animada… sonrió al ver al DJ… al menos algo había salido bien de su viaje a Nueva York… caminó a la barra y se puso un delantal

-hola jefa – la saludó la bar tender… una chica castaña con el cabello sujeto en una coleta – hoy hay mucha gente

-hola Lita… sí… esto esta a reventar – miró alrededor y se quedó helada… vio que Lita iba a atender a la persona que acababa de llegar a la barra – yo lo atiendo Lita – la detuvo y se apresuró a esa persona - ¿Qué te sirvo? – ambos se miraron a los ojos

-dicen que el whisky es lo que más se pide en este lugar – comenzó a hablar el pelinegro… la rubia lo miraba como creyendo que era un espejismo – pero también sé que el tequila es muy solicitado aquí – la rubia iba a decir algo pero no la dejo – aunque dicen que la cerveza también se vende bien ¿no es cierto?

-Darien – apenas pudo articular la rubia

-¿es cierto que las nubes saben a cereza como los algodones de azúcar? – preguntó mientras acercaba su rostro al de la rubia – aunque la verdad a mi se me antoja mas un chocolate… ¿tendrás un chocolate?

-¿Qué?

-la verdad – le hablo quedito al oído – lo que mas se me antoja es… - no dijo más y la besó profundamente… fue un beso intenso… apasionado en el que querían transmitir cuanto se habían extrañado en este tiempo… la barra que tenían entre ellos les dificultaba acercarse más… pero hacían lo que podían… ella le acariciaba el cabello y él la espalda… la falta de aire los hizo separarse

-Darien – suspiro la rubia – Darien – gritó para luego propinarle una cachetada que hasta varios clientes los miraron extrañados

-oye… ¿Por qué fue eso? – se quejo mientras se sobaba la mejilla

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir? – le reclamó mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro

-¿perdón? – le jaló el rostro para que quedaran a centímetros uno del otro

-es que sabia que vendrías – sonrió de manera pícara – pero no pensé que tardarías tanto – se colgó de su cuello

-lo siento cariño… es que no sabia si devolverte esto – de la bolsa de su chamarra saco una pequeña prenda rosa – creo que esto era tuyo – se la acercó a la cara

La rubia observó bien la prenda… y en seguida la reconoció – oye… eso es mío – trató de quitársela pero le pelinegro estiro el brazo alejándola de la rubia

-corrección cariño esto es mío – se lo volvió a poner en el rostro – igual que tú – le dio un golpecito en la nariz con el dedo

-¿como dices? – preguntó mientras intentaba quitarle la tanga de la mano

-que tú… eres mía… por siempre mía – le tomó el rostro con una mano y la besó

-con una condición – le apunto con el dedo índice

-¿Cuál condición? – preguntó como si no le gustara el trato… la rubia se subió a la barra para salir del otro lado… Darien como todo caballero la ayudo a bajar – entonces… ¿Cuál es la condición?

-que tu seas mío para siempre… ¿aceptas? – estiró la mano para cerrar el trato

-princesa… - tomó su mano entre las suyas y se la llevo a los labios – soy tuyo desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en ese avión… te amo – le dijo antes de besarla tiernamente

-yo también te amo Darien – le dijo cuando cortaron el beso… se quedaron abrazados un tiempo mientras la música seguía sonando y el ambiente en el antro iba en aumento - ¿Darien? – le susurró al oído después de un rato de quedar en silencio

-dime – le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda

-si hubieras tardado más en venir yo hubiera tenido que buscarte hasta por debajo de las piedras

-¿y eso porque? – Preguntó sonriendo - ¿tanto me amas? – la estrecho en sus brazos

-más bien te hubiera buscado mi abogado… para exigirte pensión alimenticia

-¿Cómo que pensión alimenticia? – Preguntó riendo – _olvidaba lo loca que estaba… pero aun así la amo_

-bueno… pues… lo que… - se empezó a poner nerviosa… no sabia como explicarle - … es que yo… bueno… tu… nosotros

-Serena que te pasa – la miró a los ojos ya un poco mas tenso… esa mujer era todo menos tímida al hablar – ¿hay algo que te preocupe? – la soltó de sus brazos para mirarla mejor… ella miraba sus zapatos con interés desmedido… jugaba con sus manos como cuando a un niño pequeño lo van a regañar eso lo puso mas tenso… Serena dijo algo inteligible sin mirarlo a los ojos -¿Cómo? – Le levantó el rostro - ¿estas llorando? – Le preguntó lo obvio al verla derramar unas traicioneras lagrimas – no llores cariño – le seco las lagrimas con sus pulgares – mejor explícame porque me estas poniendo nervioso ¿si?

-estoy embarazada – dijo tan bajito que apenas si lo escucho el pelinegro… la rubia en seguida abrazo a Darien y escondió su rostro en su pecho… la sintió temblar así que supuso que estaba llorando… el pelinegro se quedo de una pieza mientras procesaba lo que acababa de decirle

-¿embarazada? – Se puso tenso – cua… - carraspeo para aclarase la garganta - ¿Cuántos meses? – pregunto sin soltarla

-tengo dos meses – ella seguía con el rostro escondido

-dos meses… que alivio – suspiro contento – dos meses – casi gritó – significa…

-acaso pensaste que mi hijo era de otro – se soltó de su agarre indignada y sin dejarlo terminar de hablar

-lo siento… yo no quise – ella lo fulminaba con la mirada y eso lo ponía nervioso - perdón – la abrazó – fue la impresión – le lleno de besos el rostro – es que estabas tan asustada que pensé que me ibas a… a confesar que esperabas al hijo de otro…

-eres un idiota – le grito tratando de zafarse de sus brazos

-Serena… perdóname

-no… - por fin se soltó de su abrazo – no quiero saber nada de ti – se giró para darle la espalda

-pues no podrás dejarme – la amenazo haciéndola girar del brazo – si no… te demando por secuestrar a mi hijo

-ja… que ridículo eres… la mama tiene todos los derechos sobre el hijo – se burlo poniendo los brazos en jarras

-pero yo puedo pedir la custodia del niño… porque su madre es una loca drogadicta

-¿eso piensas de mi? – pregunto indignada… le quiso propinar una cachetada pero él le detuvo la mano – ¿Qué quieres de mi? – pregunto furiosa tratando de zafarse de su agarre

-lo único que quiero es esto – la atrapó entre sus brazos y le planto un beso violento… ella se resistió tratando de zafarse… pero el beso la estaba mareando… sus labios eran tan dominantes que la estaban haciendo gelatina… no pudo luchar contra ese beso y sin proponérselo termino colgada de su cuello correspondiendo al beso… con la misma fuerza… y con la misma pasión que la de él… el beso fue bajando lentamente… se fue volviendo un roce sutil y muy suave… cuando el beso termino la rubia estaba en una nube… flotando… el pelinegro se hinco frente a ella a la altura de su vientre – hola princesa – habló con ternura – soy tu papa – la voz se oía estrangulada pero emocionada – cariño… vas a ser muy hermosa… serás idéntica a tu madre… tendrás su mirada dulce será como mirar el cielo en una mañana soleada – beso su estomago – tendrás su pequeña nariz y su pelo tan rubio como hilos de oro… pero eso sí… serán una niña tranquila que no hablara mucho… - se acercó más y susurró – pero sobre todo… no te drogaras pequeña princesa

-oye – se quejo la rubia llamando su atención… había estado muy entretenida con la conversación que tenia Darien con el bebé

-¿Qué? – pregunto el pelinegro haciéndole el desentendido

-conque drogadicta ¿no? – le pego el hombro

-yo no dije nada de drogas – se puso en pie – que paranoica estas – se quejo mientras la atrapaba en sus brazos

-además de loca y drogadicta… ahora soy paranoica – hizo un puchero

-pero aun así te amo – sin dejarla responder la besó tan profundamente que todo el antro… la música y la gente desaparecieron solo estaban en el mundo ella y él

-te amo – susurro ella sobre sus labios al terminar el beso

Y así empezaron su vida juntos… pues su amor fue tan impredecible y tan poderoso que arrasó con ellos para siempre…

•**·.·´¯`·.·•**** ƸӜƷ**** Impredecible ****ƸӜƷ**** •·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Hola a todos. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one shot… debo confesar que esta historia iba para el cumpleaños de Darien, pero entre una cosa y otra no pudo quedar a tiempo… pero no me latió la idea de dejar la historia a medias, por eso hice unos movimientos en la trama y esto fue lo que quedo, jejeje, que les parecio? En parte tiene un poco de la película Fuerzas de la Naturaleza con Sandra Bulock y Ben Afleck, pero casi todo salio de mi loca cabeza… espero que les guste, y ahora que ando con un poco mas de inspiración pues espero tener pronto mas de mis historias que son sus favoritas**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro!**


End file.
